A Stakeout Conversation
by dakota1013
Summary: While on a stakeout, Reid and Rossi talk about their plans for Valentine's Day. This story has been written for the CCOAC Valentine's Day Challenge.


Here is my submission for the CCOAC Valentine's Day Challenge. I selected David Rossi as my character and I was assigned Spencer Reid. The prompts were candy hearts, chocolate syrup, a dozen red roses, edible panties/underpants, 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' by Elton John, and 'I Wanna Sex You Up' by Color Me Badd.

This is a continuation of my story 'Rossi's Resolution' which was written for the CCOAC The New Year's Resolution Challenge but it's not necessary to read the first story. However it may help.

* * *

><p>February 10<br>Kansas City, Missouri

Friday night found David Rossi and Spencer Reid sitting in a non-marked car on a stake out hoping to find an unsub stocking college students at the University of Missouri. They had been sitting in the car for little over a hour but so far there were no signs of any foul play. While Dave was trying to vigilantly watch for their man, his mind kept drifting back over the last several weeks since his New Year's party with the team. The night had brought the team closer together in more ways than one. The team had put the last year behind them and was once again tight as ever. Dave hadn't waited until after the stroke of midnight to put his New Year's resolution into action either. After talking with Morgan about love, he had walked away from the younger agent and over to the woman who had stolen his heart four years ago.

His heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest and he swore everyone could tell how nervous he was but when she had looked at him with a soft smile on her face his nerves vanished. She was so beautiful and Dave was going to make sure she knew exactly how much she meant to him. With a touch of his hand on her arm and a soft request for her to join him in the study for a few minutes, they left the circle of friends.

Once in the library, they had taken a seat on the couch and reflected over the previous year. There had been happy times but also so much pain. Dave had said that he had wanted to tell her for some time how he truly felt but there was just never enough time but that excuse stopped now. Dave had taken her hand in his as he told her how beautiful and strong she was, how much he respected her, how her compassion touched his old batter heart, and how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life proving his love to her.

To say the beautiful FBI agent was stunned was an understatement. With the start of Rossi's heart felt confession, silent tears had fallen from the woman's eyes. Rossi wasn't the only one hiding a secret. She had had a secret crush on the legendary agent from their initial introduction. She had thought the infatuation would have gone way but it had only grown over the years until it was almost a tangible entity.

Upon seeing the tears, Dave cupped the beauty's cheek and used his thumbs to wipe them away. The couple had continued to talk alone almost the entire night. However once the clock was nearing midnight they had rejoined the rest of the party to countdown to the New Year. With the strike of midnight, Dave pulled his ladylove to him and placed a tender kiss on her lips. While both would have liked to explore the physical aspect of their new relationship more, they knew now was not the time so they reluctantly pulled away before things could spiral out of control. Since everyone else was indulging in displays of love, no one paid any attention to the duo. Rossi knew it was only a matter of time though before the team would catch on to the new development.

As if on queue, Reid pulled Rossi from his musings when he asked, "So how has everything been going lately?"

"Everything has been fine at work but you know Strauss is coming back in two weeks so I'm sure things will get interesting again." Rossi hoped the mention of Strauss would distract Reid but he should have known better.

"Rossi, you know that isn't what I'm talking about."

Damn! Rossi thought. When did the kid grow up and start noticing relationships. He needed to think of something else quickly. "Oh you meant the new book. Well, I've got the rough draft done so as long as my editor doesn't go crazy I'll probably have the thing done in a couple weeks."

Reid gave a short snort, "Nice try but you know I'm not as clueless as you all make me out to be. Just like we all saw you kiss someone on our team at the stroke of midnight on New Years."

Shit! Rossi shouted in his head. Why did Aaron have to partner him with Reid tonight? He probably thought that if anyone could get the information out of me it would be Reid because I would never expect it from him. "Reid, I kissed everyone on the team that night including Hotch, Morgan and you."

Reid smiled at the memory of the party and continued, "True but there was one person you didn't kiss on the cheek."

Dave turns his head to look at read and questions, "You aren't going to let this go are you?"

Reid smiles and says, "Nope. Not when I care about both of you."

"We are doing fine, Reid. We knew there was no way we could hide this from the team and there would eventually be questions. We are trying to take things slow and make sure we get this right. This is way too important for both of us so we don't want to screw anything up.

"Good. Everyone on the team is routing for you two."

With a small nod of his head, Dave replies, "Thanks, Reid"

Reid went for broke and continued his interrogation with, "So what are you planning for Valentine's Day?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure giving her edible panties is out of the question." Rossi replied with a smirk.

"What?" Reid squeaked out.

Rossi laughed at Reid's response before he said, "Sorry. I just wanted to see if I could get a rise out of you. No lingerie...yet. I know it's cliché but I've already planned to have a dozen red roses delivered to the office. Hopefully I don't have to cancel the order because we are still stuck here. I know she is probably going to give me hell for having them delivered to the BAU but I want her to feel special especially since it's been so long since someone has done anything romantic for her."

"I think the roses are a good idea. She'll love them. Are you planning to take her to dinner or maybe out dancing?"

"I thought about it but I would rather have her all to myself instead of fighting the crowds at our favorite restaurant. As for dancing, I really can't see us doing that right now. I'm sure all the clubs pull out every romantic or sexy song since the early nineties and I really can't see myself dancing to _I Wanna Sex You Up_."

Reid thought Rossi was still yanking his chain when he responded with, "Where the hell do you think up this stuff?"

"Reid. I'm serious. That's the name of a song from the nineties."

"Come on. I'm not that stupid." Reid said.

Rossi knew it was pointless to try and argue his point so he moved on. "Anyway. I figured I would make her a romantic dinner at my place and then maybe a little dancing or a movie to finish out the night."

"That almost seems too tame for you." Spencer said.

"Maybe back in my younger years but we want to take things slow. So Spenser do you have any plans for Valentine's day?"

With a slight smile on his face, Reid replied, "Not yet but I'm working on it."

"Good for you kid. Everyone deserves to have someone special in their life."

The conversation between the two agents was disturbed when Rossi's phone sounded off.

"Speaking of someone special. Bella. What's up?" Dave said as he spoke into the mobile phone. After listening for short time, Rossi responded, "Sounds good. I'll see you back at the hotel. Bye."

"What's up?"

"Hotch and Morgan caught the unsub as he was trying to take another victim." David said as he started the car and steered onto the street and towards their hotel.

"Is the victim ok?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. She's a little shaken up but she's fine. The team is wrapping everything up and then heading back to the hotel. Hotch said to go ahead and head back to the hotel."

"Great. I'm glad we won't be spending the weekend here."

"Me too and with any luck we won't get another case until after Valentine's Day."

A few minutes later the duo pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and after parking the car made their way into the building.

"Looks like the team made it back before we did." Reid remarked as he directed Rossi's gaze to the beautiful agent waiting in the lobby.

"There is a sight for sore eyes. Dr. Reid, I'll see you on the jet in the morning."

"I'll be there and Dave?" Reid said.

With his eyes firmly locked on his sexy girlfriend, Dave responded with a distracted, "Yeah?"

"If you do decide to go with edible panties, I hear chocolate syrup goes well with them and knowing how much Emily loves chocolate I'm sure she would love it."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that but thanks for the recommendation. I may just have to take you up on that one." Dave says as me made his way over to Emily and guided her out of the lobby after placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Finis


End file.
